The Girl Who Is Now A Housepet (Chapter)
'The Girl Who is Now a Housepet '''is the fifth chapter overall and the first chapter of Volume Two of ''Kakegurui ''written by Homura Kawamoto and illustrated by Toru Naomura. Summary ''Due to incurring a debt of 310 million yen, Yumeko Jabami became a pet causing her fellow classmates treat her as trash and received the 'Life Plan'. Mary Saotome also receives the 'Life Plan' to which she completely rejects but knows to rid of it she needs money. Suddenly Jabami receives a note revealing that debt users will be given a chance to rid of their debt in a 'Debt Sorting Assembly'. Plot Ryota Suzui outlines that he sees Jabami as a 'maniac' due to her obsession to gamble even after incurring a large debt. News is spread around the school of Jabami's lost to the Student Council with the realisation that she is now a pet. Jabami arrives to see that her desk is vandalised just like Saotome before. The friends she had made before treat her cruelly calling her a 'Mi-ke' (Cat) to which Jabami pretends to be one freaking out her fellow pupils. Suzui provides 1 million yen to Jabami as thanks for saving him on the first day. However she rejects the money as she reveals she still has over 30 million yen which the Student Council hasn't attempted to collect. Instead she is given a 'Life Plan' instead. Saotome arrives at the Student Council to discuss about a letter she received from them but only Runa Yomozuki is there to answer her issues. It turns out the letter is a Life Plan for Saotome who finds the contents sickening. It details a plan for her life from marriage of a certain individual to giving birth a certain number of children. Yomozuki points out that these contents will become true due to the schools power and connections. Saotome angrily refuses to follow such a plan but Yomozuki reveals that the Life Plan will become true unless Saotome can pay off her debt. Suzui finishes reading Jabami's Life Plan and also finds the contents crazy and disgusting. In contrast, Jabami finds the academy to be amazing due to their power to force pets to stay as pets for the rest of their lives. Suddenly a student interrupts their conversation saying that Jun Kiwatari wants to see Jabami. Suzui volunteers to also come but Jabami wants him to stay and believes that what awaits her will be interesting. It turns out that Suzui followed Jabami regardless and sees Kiwatari greeting Jabami. It turns out that earlier when Suzui was a pet, he was hit by Kiwatari which made him worry for Jabami. Kiwitari uses Jabami's pet status as an advantage to force her to strip. Much to Suzui's shock and Kiwatari's delight, she begins. However she suddenly stops and asking if Kiwitari is to violate her. When this is confirmed she declines to continue as she doesn't see Kiwatari and his lackeys as her type of man. Infuriated, Kiwatari attempts to forcefully violate her. Suzui tries to save her but was stopped by Kiwatari's group. The scuffle is then interrupted by Midari Ikishima, a Student Council member. Finding that stopping students the normal way is boring, she pulls out a revolver(?) to start a gamble. Out of the six chambers only one bullet is loaded. She'll aim at Kiwatari and if no bullet comes out, she'll allow him to do whatever he wants. She points out the high chance that Kiwatari will win and that she will accept the gamble if she were in his shoes. This gave Ikishima a great idea allowing Kiwatari to shoot her. She starts crazily ranting on about the risk she's taking and yells for Kiwatari to shoot her. He refuses and walks away much to Ikishima's disappointment. Jabami thanks Ikishima for her help promising that she will return the favour. As Kiwatari and his lackey's leave, they discuss about the eccentricity of the Student Council. Meanwhile Ikishima is displeased by the lack of reaction from Kiwatari which causes her to try the Russian Roulette. After pulling the trigger and surviving, she falls in an ecstatic laughter at her survival. She then recalls Jabami and promises to get her to pay her back. Suzui's worry of Jabami's status greatens since the encounter with Kiwatari shows that women pets are in a worse situation. Suzui starts to invite Jabami to go gambling when she shows him a note she was given detailing a chance for debt users to be able to return their debts. Quick Reference Character appearances * Ryota Suzui * Yumeko Jabami * Mary Saotome * Runa Yomozuki * Jun Kiwatari * Midari Ikishima (first appearance) Chapter notes * All members of the Student Council made a brief appearance Gambles * A form of Russain Roulette, a revolver contains 1 bullet and 5 empty chambers and is then shot at someone instead of themselves Category:Main Chapters